Scarred memories
by CleoJack
Summary: In the final battle The Skeleton King's tyranny was put to an end, however at the cost of five of Shuggazoom's greatest heroes. Now young Chiro is left to cope with the loss of both his family and team. Their deaths now beginning to haunt him on a daily basis.


**A/N: Since everyone else seems to be doing these one-shots, I wanted to give it a try as well. By reading the description you can estimate that this story will be centering on Chiro's recovery from the death of his team mates. (Yeah I know, pretty dark.)**

 **Now there won't be any gore or anything in here, but do be cautioned for the violence. Also this story was inspired from the Mlp Animation Rememberance , By Argodaemon. If you have not seen it, I highly suggest it if you want to get the complete "Feels" for this story. Therefor with that said, let's get onto the Fic.**

* * *

"Hey guys." Chiro smiled warmly.

It was a lovely evening in Shuggazom's memorial park. Summer's winds had been traded for cool streams, easily allowing the citizens to slip into their autumn attire to welcome the inbound season.

An orange haze casted into the pink tinted sky, creating another one of nature's fascinating displays. People conversed with each other happily about their schedules, appearing to live their lives without worry. Today the park was a perfect place to stroll through with the current temperatures. This easily explained the rather high attendance of civilians.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Chiro commented, allowing the breeze to whip through his hair. The teen was wearing a brown fall jacket with his typical blue jeans. His light cobalt eyes were focused on the children who played freely on the playground nearby. Their shouts of "Your it", caused the boy to chuckle. He remembered when he was that young. Back then things were simpler.

Chiro slipped his hands into his pockets, his attention now caught on the things happening around him.

Far out in the field a son and father were playing Frisbee, and back over towards the playground a sibling helping another to navigate on the monkey bars. The sight touched his heart.

He glanced back towards the direction he had ben talking to. "Hey Nova, I finally mastered that move you taught me. Like you said, laying on your back playing video games doesn't make you a better fighter." He quipped. "Oh and Otto, did you know they were having a special on Hover burgers today?" Chiro suddenly bursted out laughing in response to the silence. "Good one Sprx, that is true!"

Surprisingly he wasn't drawing any attention to himself. Most of the people passing by issued Chiro a concerned glance before carrying on with their tasks.

Besides that, no one uttered the 15 year old a word.

Chiro's eyes drifted towards the ground, staring at his worn out shoes. His expression twitched from hurt to lost, as if his mind was deciding on how to feel. Honestly Chiro didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to act? He had been trying his best to escape these conflicting emotions, only to find them two steps behind.

For closure Chiro visited the Memorial park everyday. And everyday he held conversations with statues. Though not just ordinary statues, but a dedicated art work of heroes who had perished in the final battle against the Skeleton King.

The Hyperforce team.

Chiro allowed his hand to trace over the golden plaque fixed on the base of the sculpture. On it read, _"In honor of our heroes' great sacrifice. Let their Legacy live on through all Shuggazomian History."_

The five simians were built into a defensive position, all welding their respective weapons.

Chiro met the gaze of the sculpted Antauri. A strong wave of guilt tugged at his heart. "Anaturi...Nova...Sprx... Gibson.."His frame began to shake as he stuttered out the last words. "Otto." He was angry, yet at the same time sad. Though he had refused to remember what had happened on "The Day", the memories continued to invade his dreams.

It seemed no matter where he went, they always followed.

He felt helpless at their demise, but also responsible for it. Perhaps if he hadn't been so rash, or maybe if he had been quicker things wouldn't be the way they were.

Chiro shut his eyes for a moment. The look of terror from his team mates permanently stained in his subconscious. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked, though tears never rolled down from his eyes. "I know I should be out there with everyone else, protecting the city,but I just can't." The teenager shook his head. "I can't keep living like the hero people want me to be, because I'm not." Silence began stippling his active surroundings. "Like a coward I just froze up. I lost my nerve, and that was what made me weak." Chiro confessed with the unmoving sculptures, as if waiting for them to respond. "Some hero..." He sarcastically croaked.

"If I hadn't just-" He cut himself off. "You'd still be here." His hand touched the foot of the statue of Anaturi. "Why did you do it? You could ended it, yet you stood back to protect me." The silver monkey had always been a perplexing individual. "If you would of just left me, then maybe-"

Jinmay had had constantly tried to persuade Chiro to attend therapy sessions in order to keep the dangerous thoughts at bay. He agreed. However he never did go, instead he came to the park. If she were to ever know that he came there speaking to inanimate objects, she was for sure to be hysterical.

Chiro didn't want to hurt anyone else. After all he had done enough damaged.

His brows furrowed as he felt a memory quickly flash in the back of his mind.

Chiro was caught off guard, nearly loosing his balance. It appeared the more he suppressed recalling the dreadful nightmare, the stronger it forced itself into his mind. The teenager just couldn't live through it again, wether it was in reality or mentally.

Again he had hid this from Jinmay. Chiro was well aware she was only trying to help, but there were just some places he would not allow her to tread.

Chiro glanced at statues for a final time, before shuffling away. He felt his time there had be stayed long enough. The day was getting late anyways.

His departure from the park was unnoticed. He simply blended into the crowd, stepping lightly out of the tranquil park and into the busy metropolitan area. Chiro continued a steady pace, in both to avoid from being knocked over and to reach home quickly as possible. He found himself stopping at a crosswalk, patiently waiting for the familiar green pedestrian to flash across the screen.

The seemingly race-track of an intersection came to a stop, allowing the people to now cross.

Chiro trekked with them. His mind beginning to drift off while his legs did the work. A dangerous mistake he made, once again leaving an opening for the terrifying reminiscence to creep in.

 _"Hyperforce Go!"_

 _Chiro shouted leading the charge. The team leapt off the Super Robot's Shoulders, cutting through the swarm of newly improved formless. Their armor much thicker than the older ones, making it slightly more troublesome to pierce._

 _The Super Robot played a part as well. For the moment it began piloting itself, shooting at the monsters that dared to attack from the skies. Their allies the Sun Riders, Frog team, and many others assisted as well, making sure to keep the Hyperforce's rear covered. The goal was simple. Take out the Skeleton King._

 _To continue fighting his armies would only buy the tyrant more time to unleash his undead forces onto the city. At the moment they did not have a way to evacuate the citizens. If it was to end, it had to be here._

 _Chiro navigated through the horde of foot-soldiers. He frequently ducked and rolled to avoid the edge of their swords. A misstep led him to come face to face with one of the undead monsters. Its weapon was raised, ready to cut into the boy's flesh without hesitation._

 _"Chiro!"_

 _Anaturi's voice called out._

 ** _Hooooonk!_**

Chiro's eyes widened to see he had stopped right in the middle of the crosswalk. His eyes darted towards where the irritable sound had echoed from. It was no other than an impatient driver, waiting for the boy to move out of the way so that the hover cars could resume their speeding.

The teen hurried across, embarrassed to of allowed his mind to become so distant.

He soon brushed the incident off as nothing, simply deciding to be more aware next time.

With that settled he continued his pace. Chrio's ears now beginning to home in on his own footsteps. His eyes slowly drooping at the odd satisfaction of the soothing beat.

 _The formless was swiftly struck down by a precise strike carried out by Antauri. Instantly the body fell forward leaving Chiro to thank the wise monkey with a relieved smile. Words could not be exchanged, for by the time the soldier had been taken down, another stood in its place._

 _"Relatively speaking, continuing in this_ _pugnacious brawl greatly decreases our probability of penetrating the Skeleton King's fortress." Gibson shouted above the uproar, shooting blue colored lasers from his drills._

 _Sprx growled sending magnetic blasts towards the enemy. "Speak monkey why don't you!" Even in the heat of battle, the red simian had found time to critique the blue monkey for his scientific jargon._

 _"If we continue to fight like this, our chances of reaching the Skeleton King is zero percent." He rephrased quickly. The Super Robot was one step ahead, i_ _mmediately powering up its Lazer-tron Furry. The blinding white light alerted Chiro. He raised his orange gloved hand to cover his eyes in defense of the painful glow._

The teen jerked out his daze once more. This time he began to feel as if his head was swelling. Maybe even throbbing , from the headache he was currently enduring. Of all things, this had decided to happen now. _"I probably just need some rest."_ Chiro began to make the rash conclusion. At this point he really didn't care what the reason was. All that mattered to him was that it ended.

A radiant glow of a neon sign momentarily distracted the raven haired boy. _" Ningjing's Tea cafe."_ Chiro breathed, reading the the words. Anaturi had said once said-

He clutched his fist. The name did not have to be mentioned, all he knew was that tea was one of the many stress relieving drinks. Though he was trying to reach home, he wasn't technically in a rush. Besides, a quick sip wouldn't hurt.

The bell rang overhead, alerting the cafe owner of his presence. It appeared to be ran by an older women, her age was quickly given away by her traces of grey hair. " Oh and what do I owe the visit of Shuggazom's greatest hero?" The lady beamed with joy.

Chiro winced at the word "Hero". "One cup of herbal tea please." He ignored her comment,walking up to the counter and placing the money down.

At first the woman appeared disappointed at the boy's response. Nevertheless it was replaced with a grin, as she turned to prepare the tea. She hummed a warm tune while Chiro nervously eyed the cafe. Thankfully it had been empty, assuring that he would not have to be involved with anymore verbal contact.

"Here you go young man, enjoy."Chiro jumped at her sudden voice, before calming to see the steaming cup. He nodded in thanks, taking the cup to an empty booth. While he awaited for the drink to cool, he was now able to see his reflection within the green tented liquid.

Undoubtedly he looked tensed.

Allowing his posture to sink, he relaxed. The ripples in his tea became still, as he began having a staring competition with himself.

 _A path had been cleared, though was already beginning to close. "There's our way in!" Chiro grunted, batting away another formless soldier. " If we want to do this, we have to do it now!" The eager leader broke away from the herd by using his Monkey Fu._

 _"Chiro wait!" Antauri called out the young boy's name. But to no avail the teen had already vanished into the crowd. His blue optics glanced back towards their allies who fought_ _valiantly along their side. In a heart beat he would of dashed after Chiro, if it wasn't for the fact he'd be abandoning his team mates._

 _Quasar noticed the distressed silver monkey. "Go on, take the Hyperforce,we will continue the fight." The Sun rider's leader assured, aiming a concentrated beam of solar energy from his helmet's visor. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can." Antauri nodded in both acknowledgement and gratitude. He motioned for the monkey team to follow Chiro's lead._

 _The teen had not gotten far due to a brigade of formless blocking his way. However they were soon vanquished with the combined attack of the Hyperforce. "You didn't think we'd let you charge in there alone, now did yah?" Sprx joked, as always easing the tension._

 _There was now a straight shot towards the citadel. The team made haste towards it, easily bursting down its humongous doors. "Well that was easy." Otto commented. The green monkey was correct, there had been no traps in getting . None at all. The only thing was the unsettling silence._

 _Chiro studied the insides of the Skeleton King's fortress. Spider webs were stuffed in each corner, most of the place looked as if it was abandoned,or if not, just haunted._

 _Laughter filled the space, belonging to a rather disliked individual._

 _Mandarin._

 _Chiro new the voice all too well. "You have doomed yourselves monkey team, by coming here." His taunting voice bounced off the walls. "And to think I thought you'd be smart." He began laughing_ _evilly. His figure could be seen moving in the shadows, which Chiro gladly took advantage of. Boy could he not wait to put a fist right into the arrogant monkey's face._

 _The shadow had led them into a dimly lit chamber. It appeared to be a throne room of some kind._

 _Blue flamed torches lit the walls one by one. At the end of the trail to it revealed the Skeleton King, seated on his undead throne. Chiro readied himself into a a battle stance, ready for anything the villain would throw at them. "It's over Skeleton King, your rain of terror ends here!" Chiro challenged, though receiving an unsettling cackle from the_ resurrected foe.

The undead warlord completely dismissed Chiro's threat with laughter.

 _"Oh, is that so?" The Skeleton King didn't even bother to stand up from his throne. "Your in my domain boy. You are foolish to of trespassed. Now with my newly acquired powers, I'm am unstoppable." His grip was tightened around his staff._

 _"Says you!" Chiro argued. "Hyperforce go!" The team lunged forward at the undead king, but were quickly batted away by the staffs crimson waves._

 _The Skeleton king chuckled once more. With a flick of his staff, the red ray activated the wall behind the throne. Of what seemed like thousands of spears poked out from its slots. Its target set directly on the monkey team. At that time things slowed down. For some reason every muscle in Chiro's body tightened, his bones and joints refused to move._

 _Was he experiencing fear?_

 _Impossible!_

 _Out of all the things they'd been through, why would he possibly be afraid? Why now?_

 _The Hyperforce had already moved out the way, expecting their leader to fall in suit. However the boy still remained rooted in his spot, the spears locking in place ready to fire._

 _His team mates shouted his name, though receiving no response._

 _Antauri ran to the boy, hoping to make it in time._

 _The spears shot from the walls, homed on the unmoving figure of Chiro. His eyes widened upon finally regaining control of his body._

Chiro shot up from the booth, before the memory could press any further. "Are you alright sir?' The cafe owner called, noticing the boys uneasiness.

He didn't answer. Quickly the teen made his way out of the store, so he wouldn't make a scene. Now he couldn't even drink a cup of tea without being reminded of his team's fate. _Pathetic!_

Outside the sun had completely vanished, leaving the moon to take the night shift. Chiro hustled down the sidewalks,daring to not cast a glance at any of the people he passed. As he proceeded, he couldn't help but notice the strange glow of blue eyes staring at him from a nearby ally.

When Chiro looked again, it was gone.

From what he could assume he was simply being paranoid. However whenever he continued walking, the blue eyes followed. No matter which corner he turned down, it was always lurking in the shadows.

After ten minutes or so, Chiro decided to confront his stalker. "I Know your there, you might as well show yourself."

No response.

Chiro was frustrated with his pursuers silence. The teen took a few steps closer, only to clearly see the outline of the stranger.

 _It was about two feet tall,a frame that almost seemed ape like._

Chiro had to get a closer look.

The moment he did that, he knew exactly who it was. But that was impossible, for he was long gone.

"Antauri?" The stranger acknowledge his name, before scaling up the side of the a building's wall, disappearing into the known. "Wait!" Chiro cried, following in pursuit.

* * *

It had to be him. He both moved and looked like him! But Chiro didn't understand why he was running away. Or the fact to how he was even alive.

The teen was overpowered with emotions of both joy and hope, as the simian lured the unsuspecting Chiro further and further away. Through alleys and over buildings did they go, until reaching the heart of the city.

Chiro caught his breathe to see where the monkey had lead him. To his surprise it was the Super Robot. The city's lights danced across the living machine's frame, allowing it to look ever so more heroic.

Though it had been abandoned long ago. Chiro had refused on entering the machine ever since the monkeys' passing. He described it as being too painful. To step inside with kill him.

Chiro hesitated before approaching the Super Robot's foot hatch, which had oddly been opened. Supposedly Antauri had led him here for a reason. And maybe if he was alive, the others were too!

Gathering his wits the boy marched inside, the hatch closing loudly behind him. Echoes of laughter echoed from the tubes, which connected to every part of the robot. The voices sounded oddly familiar.

Chiro took his tube to arrive at the command center. The sounds were resonating from the kitchen?

 _"Hey Otto, save some food for us will yah."_ He heard the agitated of Sprx in that direction. Without thinking Chiro ran towards the kitchen, he couldn't believe it! After all this time they were still here.

The teen rounded a corner, to stop at the door frame.

There like they always were, the monkey team was gathered at the table.

"Chiro, where have you been?" Nova asked, seeing the teen in the doorway.

 _It was her!_

"Yeah we've been trying to keep Otto here from eating everything." Sprx complained, directing a glare towards Otto. In response the green monkey rubbed the back of his helm with a guilty smile.

Chiro allowed his wait to shift onto the door frame, before his legs gave out. "I thought you guys were gone."The floor began to become his favorite place to stare.

"Gone where? Where did we go?" Otto asked confused at the boys statement.

Gibson cleared his throat. "Obviously you seem out of it, we've never left, and there is no reason to. Perhaps you should rest?" Hearing the scientists voice calmed him.

"You don't know how good that sound about now Gibson. I think I'll do just-" He looked up to see the table abandoned. The room was no longer lit, and the food that had been prepared vanished. "Guys?" Of course no one echoed back.

 _The things he saw, we're all just an delusion and he had foolishly fallen for it. Who was he kidding? He had been chasing an imaginary monkey, thinking it was Anaturi. In reality he wasn't here! None of them were for that instance. Yet for some reason his mind clutched onto the_ _fantasy, and rejected anything else._

Chiro was tired. He wanted nothing to do than just go home.

Once he turned around he was met with the piercing azul optics of the stranger who had led him here. Chiro passed him, believing that he merely an allusion and nothing else. However once it sent a wave of energy at the boy, knocking him hard on his back, Chiro blinked.

He knew very few things about allusions, but for one he knew they couldn't touch you. What stood in front him was real! "So you still want me to follow you, huh?" Chiro grunted standing up.

The figure ran again leading him down the hall.

Chiro stopped seeing it had led him to Antauri's room. His eyes saddened at the sight, knowing that whatever was behind the door was another one of mind's cruel tricks. Without making the smallest gesture, the room had managed to open on its own.

Chiro still didn't step inside.

Beyond this point was a territory he did not wish to enter.

The figure stood in the wise monkey's room, his back turned towards the teen. "Why have you brought me here?" Chiro didn't expect the robotic simian to answer, but he was confused, and desperately wanted answers.

"You've been blinded Chiro, ending the war only to allow another to start within yourself." _That was Anaturi's voice. Though Chiro_ _could't tell wether he was just dreaming or it really was him. "_ You believe the monkey team is ashamed of you, but we are very proud." For the first time the stranger faced Chiro, revealing himself to be no other than the Silver monkey.

Chiro backed away in disbelief. "No. Your not real." He wouldn't accept it. " Your just another allusion."

"I am as real as you are." Antauri assured. "You are troubled are you not? Confused beyond belief." As much as Chiro wanted to believe that Anaturi was another morphed lie told bye his eyes, the truth was undeniable. Every time he looked away and back, the Antauri was still there. He didn't vanish like the other ones.

Chiro searched for words, but none made any audible sense. "What's going on? Why do I keep having these visions?" The boy fell onto his knees. "I need your guidance." He submitted.

The teen felt a hand on his shoulder. "You still believe what happened months ago was your fault."

"Because it is." Chiro choked out. "If I hadn't barged in to the fortress like that, you'd still be here."

"Then Shuggazoom would not." Antauri added. "In the universe problems will arise wether we like it or not. It is up to us to either solve them, or let them grow." The wise monkey lead the boy to the center of the room. "You still forget how the battle ended. Chiro you are a hero, and have saved thousands of lives that day."

Chiro winced again at the word "Hero". "Yeah, but at the price of five." He felt tears threatening to fall from eyes, but he refused to let them. He wouldn't break down now. Especially not in the presence of Antauri."I miss you guys so much."To the silver monkey's surprise, he was embraced by the teen.

His emotionless expression was soon replaced by a warm smile. "And so do we." He placed his hand on the boys messy black hair. "Though you should not be living like this, not even in our absence." The boy had rested his head on the simian's chest. He was far too old and big to be leaning on him like that, but the small boy inside of him couldn't help it. "You still walk in the past instead of the present."

" But I don't want to forget you guys." He glanced up towards Anaturi.

"Then let your memories of us bring you peace, and not strife." The wise monkey spoke in a gentle tone. "Promise me this."

Chiro nodded his head. Though at his words it sounded like the simian was saying good bye. "Antauri, please don't leave. Don't go again." It was a childish thing to say, but Chiro did not care. He wanted the monkey to stay and never leave, just like what had happened the first time he passed. Though this time there were no empty robot monkey shells lying around.

"As long as the power primate remains inside you, you will always feel our presence." Antauri soothed.

"Always?" Chiro asked.

The simian looked down at him. "Always."

 _After that, things were a blur. Chiro woke up to find himself covered with a blanket, in the_ _center of the room. Once he began recalling what had happened, his eyes widen in search of the silver monkey. Though he had not left a trail._

 _Chiro was saddened to see that the simian was gone, but he knew it had to be. Today was time to start to turn a new page in life as he had promised Antauri. No longer would he look back, but only look ahead. Now with a new found drive placed in his heart._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well that was my first one-shot. I purposely didn't reveal how the monkey team died, though I did leave some clues to how. So my readers, use your imagination!_**

 ** _Though I've also left quite a few loop holes, that need some filling in. That's just another thing I need to work on. Anyways guys, let me know what you guys think._** ** _Review, Fave, or whatever!_**

 ** _~Cleojack Signing off!_**


End file.
